Mission
by Ciellvya
Summary: (DISCONTINUE)


Siang ^^

Nama saya Ciellvya Vissalius ^^

Ini Fic saya yang pertama di freedom ini ^^

Selamat Membaca

I don't own Black Cat

Warning : AU, OCc, geje, Abal, misstypo, jelek, gak berkesan, dkk ^^

**

* * *

Mission**

_Mission 1. First Meet_

By : Ciellvya Vissaluis

(Ciellvya)

* * *

"kita tiba~."Kataku dengan penuh semangat.

"Jangan lupa tujuan kita kemari, Train."Kata Eve, gadis cantik berambut kuning dan bermata ungu seraya turun dari mobil.

"Buruan kali ini dengan bahaya tingkat A... Frowxzn Kruzx."Kata Sven, rekanku.

"Aku ingat kok, Sven"kataku.

Seekor kupu kupu hitam lewat di depanku.

"Bau darah."kata Eve.

Aku, Eve dan Sven segera menuju tempat yang membawa bau anyer itu. Disana tergeletak tubuh manusia. Terpotong rapih. Tersusun dengan sempurna. Seolah mati dalam damai. Masih ada beberapa kupu kupu hitam yang masih sibuk membersihkan noda darah yang ada disana. Saat kami mendekat. Seluruh noda darah telah hilang bersama dengan kupu kupu hitam itu. Seorang polisi datang dan meminta keterangan dari Sven. Sven dan Eve menjelaskan semua apa yang mereka lihat dan polisi itu hanya tersenyum dan membawa tubuh itu.

Mayat itu seolah kembali menggingatkanku akan dia. Eraser Legendaris yang dijadikan patokan oleh para Numbers. Kepiawaiannya dalam membunuh dan menghilankan jejak bagai Iblis dalam rupa Malaikat. Chronos Number 0. Code Name Kuro Shinigami (Black Reaper), yang pernah melihatnya hanya Sephiria, Belze, dan para tertua. Mereka sangat menjaga kerahasian identitas sang Chronos Number 0. Dan yang mengetahui bahwa dia 'ada' hanya kami para Chronos Numbers.

Tapi kudengar dari Sephiria ia telah menghilangkan diri dan berhenti membunuh. Polisi tadi sedang becakap cakap dengan Xiao Li...(?) tunggu... dia berbicara dengan Chronos Number X itu! Xiao menyadari keberadaanku.

"Selamat siang, Heartnet-san, Volfied-san, Eve-san."Kata Xiao sopan.

"Siang."Balasku.

"Tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di 'kota' ini, Heartnet-san."Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membelas kata katanya dengan Senyum kemudian berkata. "Iya demikian pula denganku.".

"Saya yakin anda sedang mencari penjahat Level A itu."Kata Xiao mencoba menebak kedatangan kami ke kota dimana aku di besarkan itu.

"Iya."Jawab Sven singkat.

"Tapi sayang orang itu baru saja mati."Kata Xiao sambil menunjuk ke arah ambulan yang membawa tubuh naas tadi.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Kenangan buruk kembali terulang dalam benakku. Karena perasaan itulah aku menjadi Black Cat, tapi aku berbeda aku bukan lagi Black Cat. Black Cat telah mati dan menjadi kucing liar, itulah aku yang sekarang...

* * *

(flashback)

"kalau begitu saya permisi"kata Xiao Li lalu pergi berasama Sephiria.

(end of flashback)

* * *

Apa maksud mereka?

* * *

(flashback)

"aku harap kalian berdua dapat bertemu, Heartnet"kata Sephiria.

(end of flashback)

* * *

"Train!"Panggil Eve membuyarkan lamuanaku.

"Iya tuan putri?"Jawabku pada panggilannya.

"Aku mau ke kota mau pinjam buku. Bilangin ke Sven ya."Kata Eve.

Apa kabar rumah itu ya? Aku akan kesana, walau mungkin hanya puing yang kudapatkan.

"Maaf tuan putri... Aku juga ingin keluar."Kataku kemudian pergi.

Aku berjalan menuju ke atas bukit, dimana rumahku berada, sudah kubayangkan seperti apa rumahku, rumah yang telah 14 tahun tidak didiami dan ditinggal pemiliknya, rumah bekas terjadinya pembunuhan. Rumah yang telah kutinggalkan saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal.

Aku berjalan ke bukit dan melihat rumah itu. Masih tetap sama? Sama seperti sebelum kejadian itu. Aku tertegun sejenak. Kemudian aku menyadari seseorang menatapku.

"Hn?" Gumam Seorang gadis muda yang sedang menatapku lekat-lekat.

Rambut hitam panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai, mata peraknya bertemu dengan mata kuningku. Aku tertegun melihat gadis yang sangat mirip denganku itu. Siluet kelembutan dan kemanisan seorang wanita dan ketegasan dan kedisiplinan seorang atasan melekat jelas pada senyum gadis ini.

"Kau mirip seseorang yang ku kenal. Kau suka susu? Aku sedang membuat Pancake, Kau lapar? Mau masuk?" Tawar Gadis itu.

"Kau pemilik rumah ini?" Tanya ku pada Gadis itu.

"Bukan. Ini rumah Kedua orang tuaku dan kakak kembarku. Tapi Orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan kakakku- entah hilang kemana." Kata gadis itu sendari cengar cengir tidak jelas.

"Kalo rumah kedua orang tuamu berarti ini rumah mu juga kan?" Tanyaku lagi pada gadis itu.

Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian mengajakku kedalam rumah.

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu, saat gadis itu meletakan segelas susu di depanku.

"Cereta... Cereta Heartnet." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Heartnet!" Pekik ku kaget.

"Iya, apa aneh? Kau sendiri siapa?" Tanya gadis bernama Cetera itu dengan kebinggungan.

"Cereta, Siang!" Sapa Xiao Li.

Tunggu apa maksud semua ini!

"Heartnet-san!" Pekik Xiao Li kaget saat melihatku.

"Iya, ada apa?"Jawabku dan Cereta berbarengan.

"Tunggu kamu! Yang dipanggil itu Heartnet! Aku!"Protes Cereta.

"Iya aku juga Heartnet. Namaku Train Heartnet!"Kataku.

Cereta terkejut. Xiao Li hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Jadi aku memiliki saudara bernama Cereta? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

* * *

TBC

-sujiut sujut-

Review please ~.~


End file.
